fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shine On! Pastel Change Time!
is the official transformation phrase for the Cures in ''Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure. In order to activate their transformation, they need their Sparkle Compact and their respective Sparkle Gemstone. List of Sequences and First Appearances Cure Lollipop --> Episode 1 Cure Ribbon --> Episode 2 Cure Lollipop and Cure Ribbon ''' --> Episode 3 '''Cure Milkshake --> Episode 6 'Cure Lollipop, Cure Ribbon and Cure Milkshake ' --> Episode 7 Sequences Ayane to Cure Lollipop Ayane grabs ahold of her Sparkle Compact and opens it up with a bright pink light shining before her. A pink star appears, revealing it to be her Sparkle Gemstone. Ayane catches it and strikes a pose with it, while saying "Shine On!" before she flips it into the air. She looks in the mirror part of the compact while saying "Pastel Change Time!" then her Sparkle Gemstone automatically gets inserted in the middle part of the compact, and creates a pink heart that then transforms into tiny multiple hearts. Ayane jumps from the air and lands on one of the hearts and starts to dance. While dancing, she jumps from one heart to another and then levitates and float-spins in midair before touching one heart before it becomes bigger and Ayane puts her right hand then her left hand into it and claps twice, forming her cuffs. Ayane then puts her feet in two more hearts which forms her shoes. Using her finger, Ayane draws a pink ribbon bow before it attaches to her chest which forms the top of her dress, and then draws a wavy line forming her skirt. Ayane slaps her legs which forms her socks and leggings. To finish her transformation, she makes two bows: one little pink bow which she attaches to her hair with a hot pink heart being attached which changes her hair style and color, and one big bow which attaches to the back of Cure Lollipop's dress. Lollipop's Sparkle Compact closes and is attached to Lollipop's left hip, forming a pouch. After she stops dancing, Cure Lollipop lands on stage and introduces herself before striking one last pose. Hotaru to Cure Ribbon Hotaru grabs ahold of her Sparkle Compact and opens it up with a bright blue light shining before her. A blue star appears, revealing it to be her Sparkle Gemstone. Hotaru catches it and strikes a pose with it, while saying "Shine On!" before she flips it into the air. She looks in the mirror part of the compact while saying "Pastel Change Time!" then her Sparkle Gemstone automatically gets inserted in the middle part of the compact, and creates a blue star that then transforms into tiny multiple stars. Hotaru lands on one of the stars before starting to dance. While dancing, Hotaru leaps from one star to another and then jumps high with her hands up before forming her cuffs by tapping her right arm, then left arm. Hotaru then spins around, with snow covering her feet, which creates her shoes. Hotaru then puts her hands close to her heart, forming her top and ribbon bow, and spins again, with pastel indigo fabric being stitched to the top, forming her skirt. Hotaru slaps her legs which forms her socks and leggings. To finish her transformation, two stars are made, flying around before landing on her head, forming two bows: one pink and one teal, making her hairstyle and color change, and a big back ribbon is attached at the back of Ribbon's dress. Cure Ribbon's compact closes and is attached to Ribbon's left hip, creating her pouch. Ribbon stops dancing, lands on stage and introduces herself before striking one last pose. Trivia *This transformation is similar to Color Charge! from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure but the only difference is that the Cures have to dance to complete the transformation, but they do not sing. Category:Fantastic! Pastel Jubilee Pretty Cure Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases Category:AyunaTransformations Category:AyunaTransformationPhrases